movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Occupations
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-009-Occupations?id=61585 (the episode begins) (We came to Steve's house) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Stacey: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We came in) Ricky: We're in. Robert: Hi Steve. Steve: Oh hi. Come on in. This is Steve. Reporting live. For our friends have arrived. Psy: This pretending. Right? Tanya: He's like an investigative reporter, right? Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Is that Occupation? Sandy: Yes, Stephen. He finds out on what we know. Blossom: Where's Blue? Bubbles: And where could she be? Buttercup: There she is. Edd: Aha! Eddy: She's being a baker or a chef. Ed: Just like Papa Louie. (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: So Blue is that what you want to be? (Blue puts a pawprint on the screen) Sandy: Oh, Okay. Let's play Blue's Clues. Skippy: To figure out what Blue will be. Courage: Remember that her pawprint with be on the clues. Slappy: And we know what to do with this one. Gumball: Hello. Window Washer Gumball here to wash windows. PPGs: Oh! (WIPE) Darwin: Good one, Gumball. Anais: That's better. Freddi: More like it. Gumball: I'm just Duke Gumball. Luther: Oh, I see now. Dexter: Let's get the camera and notebook. Darwin: With pleasure. (We go to Drawer) Anais: Hey, Drawer. Cat: Are you being a Security Guard? Dog: That's why she watches over things to keep them protected. Johnny Bravo: Even the camera and notebook? Courage: Correct. And we want to have them, please. (She opens up) Andrew: Just what we need. (Song starts) (as we sing and dance) Dexter: You can choose to be a whiz brain, A scatter brain, A bird brain, Choose to be a mouse in a house on the loose. Choose to be a turtle that retreats of every hurdle, You can choose to be a moose. Buena Girl: Yeah. Anything you want to be. All: You can choose. Twin Bunnies: Let's see you do it. All: You can choose. Waterson Kids: We'll help you through it. All: You can choose. Kittens: That help you do it. All: You can choose to be whatever you choose, To be or not to be, Choose to be whatever you choose. Rocky J. Squirrel: You can choose to make a left turn, A right turn, A you turn, Go straight up for a bird's eye view, Choose to go along or you can choose to go in two or you can choose to be a moose. PPG: You can choose. Eds: We'll help you through it. LPS characters: You can choose. HTF characters: That help you do it. Tongueo and Rompo: You can choose. Rikochet: Let's see you do it. Pooh and the Gang: You can choose to be whatever you choose, To be or not to be, Choose to be whatever you choose. Dwarfs: Hooray! Anderson: You can choose the fast lane, The slow lane, The middle, Go with the flow or choose to refuse, You can ruffle some feathers or cook your own goose or you can choose to be a moose. Flea: You can choose. Snowers: Let's see you do it. Winter: You can choose Wallace: We'll help you through it. Jingle: You can choose. Stimpy: That help you do it. Ren: Better get to it. (Kessie jumps to the screen) (and is gone) All: You can choose to be whatever you choose, To be or not to be, Choose to be whatever you choose. Chipmunks: Yay! (Song ends) Chipettes: Yeah! Tia: Let's go that way. Kitty: Come on. (We go right) Hannah: Come on. Rocko: Excuse me, Rainman. Have you see any clues? (rain coat doesn't speak) (Spunky shooked his head) Filburt: I think that coat doesn't answer. Heffer: That's ridiculous. Sheila Fox: Doesn't speak at all. (We kept going) Buck: Any clues around here? Larry: Just a stick. Otto: And a clue on it too. Tigger: And a clue on it... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: I knew it. Christopher Robin: And we know what to do, yeah? (SNAPSHOT) Kanga: Got it. (Steve draws it) Roo: And that's a stick. Luigi: A stick doesn't make any sense. Mario: That's the reason we must find more clues. (Kessie farts) Inspector Gadget: Uh-oh. Callie: Oh! Gross! Toby: Phoo... Owen: I'm afraid we have to get her changed. Henry: Could you put a CENSORED scene up, please? Narrator: 1 minute later. William: Carry on, would you? https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ehMUKdgmiEOQw-oMWP1766aOnzq2gL91 (the heroes clean Kessie) (They got a difficult time when they cough and sputter from the cloud of powder) (that is going everywhere) Anais: Why can't you put powder on her bottom?! Darwin: Because I'm trying to do so!! (WHACK, SMACK and KICK!) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP!) Darwin: Oof! Gumball: Ow. (Kessie pees a spring) Gumball: Ugh! Anais: Look out! Darwin: Jump! Henry: Stop it, Kessie! Angelina: Calm down! (Gumball dodge the spring) Alice: Oh, looks like Gumball has fallen over. (A frog jumped on his head) Gumball: Frog! (Runs around and crashes) (onto the ground) (Frog hops away) (in fright) Gumball: Your daughter made a frog jump on me. (Kessie chuckles) Gumball: Stop it. You stop it! Stop it! (Kessie repeats) Gumball: I mean it! (Kessie does the same) (Owen sighs) Owen: It's what she does all the time. Priscilla: Hey guys, Let's not be rude to Kessie and pay attention to this game. All: Okay. (We head to the bathroom) (to find more clues) (We see Slippery) (and gasp) Shelia: Hi, Slippery. Hunter: What's up? Spyro: Are you being a fisher? Sparx: Like a fisherman? Slippery: That's what I am. Agent 9: By going fishing? Ren: For a tuna? Stimpy: And others? Tigger: Interesting. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Rabbit: Let's see who else is being something. Bullwinkle: With pleasure. (We head to the kitchen) Weasel: Well, we're here. Baboon: Say, What's the spice family being? Duckman: And I wonder what. Amy: Pilots. Harry: Just like in Star Wars. Earl: That makes us the passengers. Stinky: Onward toward a Galaxy, Far, Far away... Salt: We have lifting. Speckle: Yeehaw! (Song plays) All: Oh, we are flying in an airplane,Lookin' out the window,Watching the clouds go by.Flying in an airplane,Lookin' out the window,Up so very high. Reba: Oh wow! Eds: Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings.Down below, we see other things.Like little tiny buildings and cars so small.It makes me feel like I'm really tall. Luna: Hooray! All: Oh, we are flying in an airplane,Lookin' out the window,Watching the clouds go by.Flying in an airplane,Lookin' out the window,Up so very high. Robbie: Super! Psy: Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun.I think when I grow up, I really might be one.But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane,Safe from the snow, and from the rain. Darnell: Yay! All: Oh, we are flying in an airplane,Lookin' out the window,Watching the clouds go by.Flying in an airplane,Lookin' out the window,Up so very high. (Song ends) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Aku Aku: That was fun. Coco Bandicoot: Best adventure it was. I hear that some Star Wars spoofs are going to be made. (We head outside) (to play) Rikochet: Hey, It's Shovel and Pail. Buena Girl: What are they up to? Flea: They're being something too. Wubbzy: And I wonder what. Walden: Well, They're doctors to animals. Daizy: Incredible. PPGs: Veterinarians. Eds: Cool. Shovel: That's right. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. (They leave) Comquateater: Oops. They dropped a bandage. Julimoda: Don't worry about that. Gidget: But it has a clue, You should know. Max (Secret Life of Pets): Of course! Rabbit: Oh my. Duke: And we know what to do about it. (SNAPSHOT, Looks at the photo and it was just Snowball's face) Snowball: Ahem. Gidget: Good grief, Snowball. Max: That's your face. (SNAPSHOT, It was just right) Duke: Much better. (Steve draws it) Snowball: And that's the bandage. Stacey: Stick and bandage still don't make sense at all. Ricky: Find another clue, we should. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Kittens: The mail! (We go get it) Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Me first! Me first! (They bump into the chair) Toulouse: We made it! (Mailbox came in) Danny (CCD): It's Mailbox! Cranston: Being a mailman could be his occupation. Sawyer: Correct. Frances: Always is. Tillie: Correct. (We grab the letter) Pudge: We just got a letter. (We open it) (and see a film playing) (We watch) (it playing) (It ends) (and stops) Yin: That occupation was interesting. Yang: Impressive. Pikachu: Pikachu. Pika. Eevee: Eevee. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes, Pik? Tim: Anything to say? (They ski dooed into the picture) Jiggly: Jiggly. Dog: They ski dooed into that picture. Come on. Cat: Let's go. (We ski dooed into the picture) (after the others) (When we got into the picture, We're wearing other's clothes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey. Sandy: What's happened? Booker: Oops. Amanda: Wrong clothes. (We ski dooed back to the house and ski dooed back into the picture) (and tried again) Walter: That's better. Elroy: More like it. (Rocky laughs): That was hilarious. Andrina: (laughs) Best one too. (We looked around the construction sight) (to see what was happening) Blossom: Must be building now buildings here. Bubbles: Cool. Buttercup: Hey, A blue door. Hello, What are you doing? Blue Door: Oh, I'm Door. By building my house. Rocky: Door? Oh really. Knock knock. Andrina: Who's there? Rocky: Blue. Andrina: Blue? Who? Rocky: Blue said 'Pee Uoo'. Andrina: Ugh! Gross! (Rocky laughs) (and Andrina laughs) Buena Girl: Okay, This is no time for jokes. Rikochet: Yeah. Good one. Let's carry on. Flea: What kind of house, Blue Door? Blue Door: Any type with anyone's help. Judy: What's with the phone book? Nick: It appears to have numbers. Door: Yeah. I need to call someone to help me make my design that I'd idea. Cuties: Okay. Danny Danbul: That's simple. You need an architect. Olie Polie Bear: Great idea. (We called for him) (to come over) Pen: Architect here. Fluffers: Wow. Pen: What would the house look like? Griff: Let's see. (Door tells him and he draws it down on a blueprint) Wonder Mouse Girl: Oh, impressive. Ed: We just need to follow the instructions. Edd: Yes. And read them properly. Eddy: We need to call someone else. Blossom: And I know just the very person. PPGs: A builder. Bubbles: That's the one we're looking for. (We call for him) Buttercup: Come over here, please. Hammer: Here I am. Toulouse: That's the one. (Hammer builds the frame of the house) Berlioz: Wow. Cool. Wallace: It needs pipes. Marie: Of course. That's it. Shet: Who do we need to call? Sgt James Byrd: How about this one? Spyro: Plummer? Wario: Just like us? (We call for him) Pipe: Here I am. Waluigi: So that's him. (He places the pipes up) Yoshi: Oh, Yoshi thinks that's impressive. Judy: Still needs electricity. Nick: Exactly. Light Bulb: Electrition here. Birdo: Birdo agrees with Yoshi. (He puts up electric wires up) Princess Peach: Oh yes. Hammer: Now to finish the walls. Princess Daisy: Go to it. (The house was finished) Toad: That's impressive. Rake: I'll decorate your yard. I'm a land scapper, You know. Donkey Kong: Oh. Wow. Cool. Door: It's all done. But, Where did I live? Diddy Kong: For that question. Serena: Right there. The enterance. Natane: So that's where. Door: Oh yeah. Home sweet home. Gnorm: Marvelous. Delbert: Let's get back to finding more clues. Kidney: On the double. (We ski dooed back to the house) Bernice: Finally. Ed: Hey, Look what I found. A clue. Edd: So it is. Eddy: What is it? Blossom: Hearing things. Buttercup: It's a stethoscope. Bubbles: So that's why. (SNAPSHOT) Fluffy: Voila. (Steve draws it) Bunnie: And that's our third clue. Dexter: That's all three. Big C: Now for our thinking chair. (We sat down) Harry: Let's think now. Amy: What are all three clues? Earl: A stick, A bandage and a stethoscope. Stinky: Now what does Blue want to become using all three of them? Anais: That's simple. A doctor. Darwin: Of course! That's it! Gumball: Oh yeah, It use a stick to check our throats. T.W.: That's right! Tigger: He use bandages to heal us up. Wooly: Certainly. Amanda: And a stethoscope can check our lungs and hearts. Derick: Of course. Eds: We figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) (and dance) Stephen Squirrelsky: Doctor, Doctor, Better come here quick. My big brother is awfully sick. He's got a froggy down in his throat. It's true, I heard it. He can't sing a single note. Aaah! Oooh! Aaah! Eeek! Sandy: Oh my goodness! All: Oooh! Oooh! Dr. Looney will fix him up. Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! (the scene begins) Eds: All you gotta do is put in the groove, Stir up the brew, Make it boiling bubbles. PPGs: Yay! Tongueo: Spread it around, Now that you've found Dr. Looney's Remedy. Tongueo and Rompo: Spread it around, Now that you've found Dr. Looney's Remedy. So? (next scene plays) LPS characters: Pick up your knees, High as you please, Dance away your troubles. All: Now stick out your tongue and say "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", You feel better. HTF characters: Yay! Amanda: Doctor, Doctor, Better get here fast. I don't think my mom will last. The tummy is filled with butterflies, She's a bundle of nerves, She laughs, She cries. Ah-ha-ha-ha! Aaaaah! (next scene comes) All: Oooh! Oooh! Dr. Looney will fix her up. Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Kittens: All you got to do is Put in the Goo, Stir up the Brew. Make it boil and bubble. Spread it around, now that you've found. Doctor's Looney's Remedy! PPGs: Pick up your knees, High as you please, Dance away your troubles. All: Now stick out your tongue and say "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", You feel better. Sandy: Doctor, doctor, hurry if you will please. My whole family they can't sit still. They've got ants down in their pants. (tickly little buggers) They're doing a strange kind of jungle dance. Woah, Woah. All: Oooh! Oooh! Dr. Looney will fix them up. Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Tiny Toons Characters: All you have to do is. Put in the Goo, Stir up the Brew. Make it boil and bubble. Spread it around, now that you've found. Doctor's Looney's Remedy! Fluffers: Pick up your knees, High as you please, Dance away your troubles. All: Now stick out your tongue and say "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", You feel better. Cuties: Doctor Looney's Remedy Doctor Looney's Remedy Doctor Looney's Remedy Doctor Looney's Remedy You feel better! (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Blue, You be in your doctor office and we'll be in the waiting room. Sandy: Yes. (We sat in the waiting room) (at last) Tyler: Hey, It's Fisherman Slippery, Pilot Pepper and Vet Doctor Shovel and Pail. Ryan: We helped them. Ian: To figure out what they are. Alvin: Correct. Amanda: You should know, When I was at the doctor, Dottie said that it's a girl opossum. I think. Einstein: Exactly. Stanz: Oh. It's Door. Danny: We helped them. Elroy: How's your home? Leonard: Gone well? Woody: What a crowd. Buzz Lightyear: I agree. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Robert: Dr. Blue wants us now. Tanya: So she does. (We go to here) (to Dr. Blue) (She use the stethoscope to hear our hearts) (pounding) (Kessie hears through it too) (as do Alan and Zayne) Yin: Sounds nice. Yang: And very cool. Rocko: We're fine. Heffer: All in working order. Filbert: What a day. Andrew: Aye. Excited for spoof traveling we are. Best day it is. (We dance and sing) (to the song) (We exit the house) (and leave to do more spoof traveling) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Comquateater and Julimoda Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues